wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Brave Heart Lion
Brad Brave Heart Lion is a Wonder Pet Cousin who has made numerous appearances in the original Wonder Pets series. Contentshide Appearance Powers Personality Original Appearance The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV series Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV series Adventure in Wonderland 2000's series 2010's series Care Bears and Cousins Comic series Trivia In other languages: AppearanceEdit Brave Heart AG Brave Heart's original artwork He is an orange lion with a thick mane and his Belly badge is a red heart with a small gold crown on top. PowersEdit Belly Badge Power can make anyone brave and fill them with courage. Braveheart's power also gives a big boost of confidence allowing them to complete great accomplishment. Braveheart's power can also help those in doubt of themselves making them motivated as well. PersonalityEdit Like Linny, he is the de facto leader of the Care Cousins. Boisterous, loud, and overbearing, Brad Brave Heart Lion exemplifies his namesake in every way... most of the time. Despite an occasional fear of the dark, he is usually the first member of the Care Bear Family to dive head-first into any situation, accompanied by his trademark "Chaaaarrrgge!" Reckless to a fault, he would always prefer the straight-forward approach to any kind of subtle strategy, but when the going gets tough, his powerful roar can call friends to his side and give any dire situation a fighting chance. Original Appearance Edit The Care Bears MovieEdit Brave Heart is the first Care Cousin seen in the debut Care Bears movie. While Secret Bear, Friend Bear, Kim, and Jason are apprehensive at first, he soon proves his friendliness along with Playful Heart Monkey and helps escort them to the edge of the Forest of Feelings where they re-unite with the rest of their friends. Together with his fellow Cousins, Brave Heart is able to rally them together to help the Care Bears defeat the villainous Spirit, and later becomes an official member of the Care Bear Family and also the leader of the Cousins. The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV seriesEdit Brave Heart makes his television debut in the Dic series episode "Lucky Charm", where he informs the Care Bears and Care Cousins that a girl named Millie believes she has bad luck, and they must convince her otherwise. Lucky Charm Later, he travels to earth with a group of Cousins to convince a man named Mr. Johnson to leave work to see his daughter Patti perform in her school play, so she won't think her dad doesn't love her anymore, as she thought. The Show Must Go On Brave Heart 1 Brave Heart in the episode "Runaway" He had his first encounter with the evil Professor Coldheart when the mad doctor attempted to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings while keeping the Care Cousins distracted with a fortune-telling machine. Brave Heart and his friends were eventually able to see through his rouse and return the forest to normal. Forest of Misfortune. Coldheart would strike again by using his latest invention, the Magic Mirror, to reverse the personality of anyone who looked into it, turning Brave Heart cowardly until the effect was reversed with the help of Grumpy Bear. Magic Mirror While attempting to help a girl named Melanie overcome her chronic daydreams, Brave Heart and the rest of the Cousins become trapped by Coldheart, and are unable to free themselves until Melanie can allow herself to focus on the task at hand and eventually saves them. Day Dreams Coldheart soon concocts another scheme involving kidnapping children to steal their warmth, with Brave Heart and Lotsa Heart Elephant becoming trapped while searching for them, and are later freed with the help of the Care Bears. Runaway Care Bears Movie II: A New GenerationEdit Baby Brave Heart Lion Brave Heart as a cub. The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how Brave Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Cousins first arrived in the Kingdom of Caring and later the Forest of Feelings. When Dark Heart captures a large number of Care Bears and imprisons them in his lair, Brave Heart and the few remaining members of the Care Bear Family attempt to break them out, leading to the final confrontation with Dark Heart that leads to him becoming a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Brave Heart makes his first appearance in the Nelvana Care Bears Family series in the debut episode "Care-a-Lot's Birthday". While attempting to prepare Care-a-Lot for its upcoming "birthday", he and the rest of the Care Bear Family Become side-tracked when Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs are kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, who takes them to No Heart's Castle. Care-a-Lot's Birthday Later, he takes part in the annual Big Star Roundup to help herd young Starbuddies on their way to meet the Great Wishing Star and become full-fledged stars while avoiding Mr. Beastly and his tricks. The Big Star Roundup Category:Male Characters Category:Lions Category:Orange Characters Category:Princes Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Characters who wear Short/Long Wigs Category:Team Heroes